A Day in the Life of Me
by Singing-Wolf-12
Summary: JapanxReader (somewhat) Reader-chan has a huge crush on Kiku-kun, but has to watch him fall in love with Mei-chan instead of her, even helping him in the relationship just to make him happy. Featuring: Kiku (Japan), Mei (Taiwan), Feliks (Poland), Herr Beilschmidt (Germany), and Feliciano and Lovino Vargas (North and South Italy)


_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I looked at my clock and groaned: _6:00 am,_ I thought as I rolled back over, facing my (f/c) wall covered with shelves filled with snow globes, statuettes, music boxes, and a few pictures of _him_. I grinned at him laughing and began to drift off again.

"_! Wake up!" my mother shouted – she always had impeccable timing.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back, slowly getting out of bed. Why did school have to be so early? _What are they trying to do, kill us?!_ I sluggishly put on the clothes I had set out the previous night: a light blue jean skirt with grey leggings and a Happy Bunny shirt that said "Like I need your Approval."

After I brushed my teeth and hair I heard the doorbell ring and my heart sped up a bit. After I was satisfied with how I looked I opened the door to see my childhood friend and long-term crush leaning against the porch railing. The Asian had grown over the summer and was now a few centimetres taller than me. He was wearing acid wash blue jeans with a graphic tee and a black leather jacket. His penetrating brown eyes looked up from his cell phone when he heard me.

"Konnichiwa, _-chan," my Japanese crush said, bowing in the traditional way of his people. "How are you today?" I melted at his adorable accent on the inside, keeping outer composure. Even though he'd lived in the states for five years now, he only talked Japanese with his family at his house and thus never lost his accent.

"Hey, Kiku-chan." I used the Japanese way of addressing him because it made him smile and feel at home. I hurriedly slipped on my faded black combat boots, grabbed some Pop Tarts, and closed the door behind me, calling out "good-bye" to my mom and we started walking down the street to the bus stop. I hoped he thought my blush was merely from the cold.

-Time Skip-

"Mei-kun and I are going to the movies rater today. What do you think we shourd go see?" Mei was his girlfriend and today was their first anniversary. I gave him decent advice even if seeing them together hurt me. It always worked since I said what I would like to do if I went on a date with him.

"Probably a romantic-comedy," I advised him after a moment of thought. "Girls love to laugh, but they also like emotional parts. Nothing too sappy, though," I warned him as we climbed onto the bus.

He flashed me a dazzling grin. "Where would I be without you, _-chan?"

"Probably without a girlfriend," I teased.

-Time Skip-

"So, dziewuszka, when you gonna, like, ask him out?" I'd just plopped down next to best friend Feliks, in homeroom, breathless from racing Kiku there - Kiku being my crush and therefore more than a friend.

"Who?" I asked, my face heating up again.

He rolled his eyes. "You, like, know who I'm talking about!" he whispered, nodding his long, blonde locks towards the Japanese teen.

"He has a girlfriend!" I glared into his green eyes.

He huffed and puffed his cheeks in frustration. "Whatever."

The bell rang and Herr Beilschmidt, our teacher from Germany, told us to do something productive, so I continued reading my book.

First, second, and third periods were uneventful and fourth period, 9th Grade Concert Choir, came. I was a soprano and Kiku a tenor, and although we could both just as easily sing in the lower parts, the choir directors, the Vargas brothers, whom we called by their first names, Feliciano and Lovino, instead of having two "Mr. Vargas'", thought we had really clear high notes compared to the others. This was probably the only thing they had ever agreed on.

It was Friday so somebody was going to perform today in front of the class. Kiku performed a Japanese love ballad that he wrote himself which he sang and played the piano for while I accompanied on the violin.

As I was staring at him from the corner of my eye, he was looking right at Mei.

_Stupid girl,_ I thought. _Did you really think he wrote it with you in mind? Of course he's looking at his girlfriend...with her gorgeous brunette hair...dazzling brown eyes...blemish-free skin...and just overall flawless looks...why would he look at you?_ I inwardly sighed and made it through the song without faltering.

"_-chan? Are you okay?" Kiku snapped me back from my thoughts, concern etched into his soft skin.

I put on a mask of complete happiness. "What're you talking about? I'm super pumped! You did awesome!"

Relief spread over his features. "I wourdn't have been abre to do it without you," he said before smiling and walking over to Mei.

-Time Skip-

"Ewww! What _is_ this?" I made a face at the glop the school district has the nerve to call "lunch", pushing it away. Every one of my friends from choir came over to compliment me on my violin skills.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and next thing I knew, I was on the bus, Kiku freaking out over the details of that night.

"Dude, chill," I finally said. "You're acting like this is your first date. Just give her the necklace, take her to the movies, then dinner."

"Are you sure it's nice enough?"

I glanced at the intricate silver heart pendants again. "Yeah, it's perfect," I said tightly.

He smiled at me faintly. "Thanks again for herping me."

I smiled back at him, praying he couldn't detect that it was fake. "You're welcome."

-Time Skip-

Once I got home I did my homework and waited for my mom to come back from work so we could eat. Afterwards, I got ready for bed and heard a knock. I opened it and the most dashing sight met my eyes.

Kiku had just gotten back from his date. He was still in his black tux. "We kissed!" he whispered.

My heart lifted slightly. Kiku hated people getting into his personal space. Maybe this meant they were over? No... He looked happy. If he allowed somebody to kiss him, then I didn't have a chance... As I came to this realisation, my heart broke into a million unfixable fragments. Despite this, I somehow managed to keep my poker face. "Th-that's great!" I managed to croak. "I... I need to go to bed now, though..."

"Arright. Perhaps we can go on a doubre date when you get a boyfriend?" he inquired.

"Yeah, totally... Bye, now..."

"Sayonara, _-chan."

I rushed to my room and cried myself to sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Konnichiwa ~ "Hello" in Japanese  
>Dziewuszka ~ "Girlie" in Polish<br>Sayonara ~ "Good-bye" in Japanese

Sorry if the formatting's weird. I originally made it for deviantART and I don't quite know how to work FanFiction yet.

This was my first real fan-fic, so sorry for OOC-ness and bad accents...


End file.
